


I'll Settle For The Patriarchy

by ashilrak



Series: 177(6) [19]
Category: Hamilton - Miranda
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Alternate Universe - Reincarnation, F/F, F/M, M/M, Polyamory
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-22
Updated: 2016-06-22
Packaged: 2018-07-16 16:52:58
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,800
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7276165
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ashilrak/pseuds/ashilrak
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Nelsonma: so are we cool with my being all y'all's mistress</p><p>Morelikedamnilton: when u put it that way</p><p>Jdotlaw: i have a mistress i feel so fancy</p><p>Morelikedamnilton: @jdotlaw wasn't alex ur mistress technically</p><p>Nelsonma: how the tables have turned</p>
            </blockquote>





	I'll Settle For The Patriarchy

**Author's Note:**

> Reincarnation is normal in this verse
> 
> Maria Reynolds = Maria Nelson = NelsonMa  
> John Laurens = Jonathan Lawrence = Jdotlaw  
> Elizabeth "Eliza" Hamilton nee Schuyler = Elizabeth "Lizzie" Skylar = Morelikedamnilton  
> Alexander Hamilton = Alexander Miller = Adotfightme

**Jdotlaw added NelsonMa to The Tomcat**

**Nelsonma:** does this mean i'm part of the polysquadTM now

 **Morelikedamnilton:** maybe idk

 **Jdotlaw:** we are here to DISCUSS

 **Nelsonma:** i'm honestly more of an actions vs words type of person

 **Morelikedamnilton:** do you want to be part of the polysquad

 **Nelsonma:** yeeeeeeeee

 **Jdotlaw:** i guess ur kinda hot

 **Nelsonma:** YOU GUESS

 **Nelsonma:** YOU G U E S S

 **Morelikedamnilton:** ur hotter than fire babe

 **Morelikedamnilton:** but not hotter than alexander sorry

 **Nelsonma:** I'll accept that

 **Jdotlaw:** everyone is too hot and I cannot function

 **Morelikedamnilton:** i honestly do not understand how everyone came back more attractive

 **Jdotlaw:** especially alexander

 **Morelikedamnilton:** mmmmmmmmmmm

 **Nelsonma:** like i feel like being so tiny should be a turn off but it's not

 **Jdotlaw:** he's not tiny where it counts ;)

 **Nelsonma:** omg

 **Morelikedamnilton:** ;)

 **Nelsonma:** alright so question

 **Nelsonma:** is alex aware u guys are the polysquad

 **Morelikedamnilton:** Probably

 **Jdotlaw:** we haven't outright said it

 **Morelikedamnilton:** but he does at least kno that he has both of us

 **Nelsonma:** has he not come to the conclusion that u guys like each other too yet

 **Morelikedamnilton:** tbh we could probably be telling one another how hot the other is and alex would be like "yes u realize this is good" and be proud of himself rather than maybe thinking that we want to have sex with eachother

 **Nelsonma:** but didn't john join in with u after the whole me situation

 **Jdotlaw:** i did but alex is for real the most self-absorbed person i kno

 **Morelikedamnilton:** i love him tho

 **Jdotlaw:** same

 **Nelsonma:** i want to?

 **Morelikedamnilton:** it takes time

 **Nelsonma:** will u let me

 **Jdotlaw:** well we can't rly stop it or force it

 **Morelikedamnilton:** do u just want to have sex with alex, have sex with all of us, have a relationship w alex, or have a relationship with all of us

 **Nelsonma:** my initial reaction is the first one ngl

 **Nelsonma:** but truly the last one seems pretty wonderful

 **Jdotlaw:** well good news for u ur not too late to the game

 **Morelikedamnilton:** :-)

 **Nelsonma:** but like how would this even go down

 **Jdotlaw:** good question

 **Jdotlaw: @morelikedamnilton** has alex said anything about the 1780 thing

 **Morelikedamnilton:** no but he'll occasionally send me pics of history textbooks and him looking stressed and confused

 **Nelsonma:** ? ? ?

 **Morelikedamnilton:** so like it could be him stressing about that, or it could just be his life in general

 **Neslonma:** ? ? ? ? ? ?

 **Jdotlaw:** oh right

 **Jdotlaw:** so the first time lizzie and i got together to discuss this we were like we're not going to tell him right away we're just gonna give him a clue

 **Morelikedamnilton:** we gave him the date of one of the letters he wrote to john way back when and then booted him from the chat

 **Nelsonma:** he's def still stressed from that

 **Nelsonma:** bc not only r u guys chatting about him together, ur deciding to be cryptic

 **Jdotlaw:** and it's funny bc he remembers everything from before so he's probably analyzed every single thing that he did that day

 **Nelsonma:** i didn't kno people remembered everything? I thought everyone got bits and pieces

 **Morelikedamnilton:** I remember everything, and angel and peggy mostly do, Alex def does

 **Jdotlaw:** i'm really scattered. So is Burr, but he gets flashbacks real easy. The others I feel like remember most of it? But not the same way u remember everything ellse, so basically they kno what happened but it's less memories and more just knowledge i guess

 **Nelsonma:** i don't remember that much

 **Morelikdamnilton: @jdotlaw** in our roommate chat the first time we were talking about our past lives and we were bonding over remembering orgasms from the 1700s but she was complaining bc she didn't remember who lol

 **Nelsonma:** then angel was like there r too many coincidences r u maria reynolds

 **Morelikedamnilton:** this was after i had left the chat to talk with alex

 **Nelsonma:** i was like yeah wtf why

 **Morelikedamnilton:** and here we are now

 **Jdotlaw:** yeaaaaa

 **Nelsonma:** so are we cool with my being all y'all's mistress

 **Morelikedamnilton:** when u put it that way

 **Jdotlaw:** i have a mistress i feel so fancy

 **Morelikedamnilton: @jdotlaw** wasn't alex ur mistress technically

 **Nelsonma:** how the tables have turned

 **Nelsonma:** also what ???

 **Jdotlaw:** i guess ?

 **Morelikedamnilton:** he totally was man he didn't kno u were married or anything until AFTER u died

 **Morelikedamnilton:** he didn't know he was the other woman

 **Jdotlaw:** he wasn't, and still isn't, a woman ? ? ?

 **Nelsonma:** u were married ?

 **Jdotlaw:** according to history i was so yeah

 **Nelsonma:** and alex didn't know?

 **Jdotlaw:** i guess not? i mean i don't remember being all that happy with the situation

 **Morelikedamnilton:** but alex didn't kno about it

 **Nelsonma:** at least i knew i was the other woman

 **Morelikedamnilton:** somehow that's worse?

 **Nelsonma:** i thought we were passed this

 **Morelikedamnilton:** nah not all my anger is let out

 **Jdotlaw:** where do u plan on directing it

 **Morelikedamnilton:** in a perfect world james monroe

 **Morelikedamnilton:** but i'll settle for the patriarchy

 **Nelsonma:** NOW THAT'S WHAT I'M TALKING ABOUT

 **Jdotlaw: @morelikedamnilton** wait r u telling me u would fight james monroe

 **Morelikedamnilton:** i would one hundred percent fight james monroe

 **Jdotlaw:** but why

 **Nelsonma:** bc he's a fuckface that's why

 **Jdotlaw:** okay then

 **Morelikedamilton** :)

 **Jdotlaw:** okay but like imagine alex watching lizzie get into a fight

 **Nelsonma:** sweet jesus

 **Jdotlaw:** bc i fight people almost as much as he does and it still gets him going

 **Nelsonma:** but poor sweet innocent cinnamon roll eliza, aka the love of alex's life

 **Jdotlaw:** he would explode

 **Morelikedamnilton:** he didn't like me when he married me i am not the love of his life

 **Jdotlaw:** see, that may be tru, but u r now, and that's what matters

 **Nelsonma:** <3

 **Jdotlaw:** besides we can all be the loves of eachothers' lives

 **Morelikedamnilton:** that so cUTE

 **Morelikedamnilton:** almost as cute as alex

 **Nelsonma: @morelikedamnilton** if we make this an official thing u get to tell peggy

 **Jdotlaw:** lol

 **Nelsonma:** okay so i'm in class right

 **Morelikedamnilton:** why are u chatting with us in class, shouldn't you be paying attention

 **Nelsonma:** yeah whatever

 **Nelsonma:** but i'm in a sexuality through a historical lens or whatever the class is called cuz it goes towards both the general history requirement and my major right

 **Jdotlaw:** that's cool

 **Nelsonma:** you'll never believe what they brought up

 **Jdotlaw:** what

 **Nelsonma:** URS AND ALEX'S FUCKIGN LETTERS

 **Morelikedamnilton:** have they mentioned the threesome one yet

 **Nelsonma:** that's the one u hinted to alex about right

 **Jdotlaw:** yeah

 **Nelsonma:** someone was just like "why don't we have proof of him doing john laurens then. he obviously didn't have any problems with flaunting his affairs, just look at the reynolds thing"

 **Morelikedamnilton:** how can u be that stupid

 **Jdotlaw:** homophobia was, and still is, a thing

 **Nelsonma:** like that's the entire purpose of this class

 **Nelsonma:** where's alex rn i need him to start a riot to prove how pan he is

 **Morelikedamnilton:** NO. you do not need to encourage him

 **Jdotlaw:** Alex is in the library

 **Nelsonma:** which library tho

 **Nelsonma:** get him to me pronto

 **Morelikedamnilton:** DO NOT DO THIS

 **Jdotlaw:** just ask him yourself

 **Nelsonma:** lol whenever i try to talk to him he just sputters at me and says we need to talk and then walks away

 **Morelikedamnilton:** i would ask why but i saw it happen

 **Nelsonma:** ;)

 **Jdotlaw:** has anything else been brought up

 **Nelsonma:** not really, the professor just kind of was like, there is plenty of evidence and other behaviors that can let a historian infer the relationship even ignoring the letters completely. and then they kind of briefly through in something along the lines of how even if not john laurens, plenty of others for sure, he was said to be quite a flirt, with the looks to match

 **Morelikedamnilton:** I mean tru

 **Nelsonma:** and then some bitch from the back corner was like "all old white dudes look the same: ugly"

 **Jdotlaw:** W R O N G

 **Nelsonma:** i couldn't help it I laughed, but like not in support of her, very obviously in derision

 **Morelikehamilton:** GOOD

 **Nelsonma:** the professor just kind of stared at her for a moment or two but has now proceeded on

 **Nelsonma:** I think today was simply more of an in-depth outline sort of situation, because we went over the syllabus a while ago, but really until now we've been spending time on modern views of sexuality and how as those change, so do our views of history

 **Jdotlaw:** that actually seems like a very interesting class

 **Nelsonma:** i'm excited for it kind of now

 **Morelikedamnilton:** okay so i was in the library and alex found me

 **Jdotlaw:** that's bc alex doesn't like to be alone and ur his love (was he alone?)

 **Nelsonma:** i thought we had set up a system so that he wasn't alone

 **Morelikedamnilton:** he was studying with aaron

 **Jdotlaw:** ah, okay

 **Morelikedamnilton:** he keeps looking at me and asking who i'm texting

 **Morelikedamnilton:** he looks so sAD

 **Nelsonma:** add him to the chat

 **Jdotlaw:** I THOUGHT WE HAD MORE TO DISCUSS

 **Morelikedamnilton:** i'm going fOR IT i don't like his sad face

 **Nelsonma:** dude ur almost as whipped as he is

 **Morelikedamnilton** **has added adotfightme to The Tomcat**

 **Adotfightme:** what is this groupchat and why does it exist

 **Nelsonma:** it's the PolysquadTM

 **Adotfightme:** R U GUYS HAVING SEX WITHOUT ME

 **Morelikedamnilton:** he simultaneously looks rly offended and angry, and like he's about to cry

 **Morelikedamnilton:** not shocked tho. A little turned on

 **Jdotlaw:** C O M F O R T H I M

 **Morelikedamnilton:** on it

 **Nelsonma:** …

 **Jdotlaw:** goddammit

 **Nelsonma:** what

 **Jdotlaw:** u know that as soon as he processes all of this he’s gonna make that face

 **Jdotlaw:** the one he makes when he’s happy and joyful and it’s just rly gr8 and lizzie and i have ranted about how cUTe it is before

 **Nelsonma:** they’re gonna have sex in the library i can feel it

 **Jdotlaw:** well yes probably except after they’ll discuss it with us and u and me can be all ;) ;) ;) and also turned on and taunt them when they return

 **Jdotlaw:** and i know it’s only been like three weeks max, but like, i’m honestly surprised it’s taken this long for the dirty to happen with the library

 **Adotfightme:** we’re not having sex in the library

 **Nelsonma:** i’m disappointed in u

 **Adotfightme:** we’re making our way to the dorm

 **Morelikedamnilton:** he’s running and texting and he’s going to run into a person and a tree

 **Adotfightme: @morelikedamnilton** y r u so slooooooooooooooooooooooo

 **Morelikedamnilton:** ur welcome to join ;)

 **Jdotlaw:** omw

 **Nelsonma:** I HAVE CLASS FOR LIKE ANOTHER WHOLE HALF HOUR

 **Adotfightme:** sucks for u

 **Nelsonma:** u better be sucking something tonight prettyboy

 **Jdotlaw:** ayyyyyyyyyyyyyyyy

**Author's Note:**

> So, I had to just go for it man. If this ship isn't your thing, it won't show up any more than it already has in fics not dedicated solely to it.
> 
> 177(6) Verse News:  
> \------Nocturnal_Leanings' fic "[Catching Icarus](http://archiveofourown.org/works/7232746/chapters/16418926)" has updated:  
> \------DonOsservatore has written a fic called "[Sure This Was a Good Idea?](http://archiveofourown.org/works/7259002)"
> 
> ^^^Honestly though, i'm crying real tears (of happiness and joy) at the existence of these
> 
> Me News:  
> \------Still surrounded by piles of papers, still writing, still work in a barren cubicle lol
> 
> <3<3<3<3<3

**Works inspired by this one:**

  * [Too Many Facts](https://archiveofourown.org/works/7332892) by [FoalFiend](https://archiveofourown.org/users/FoalFiend/pseuds/FoalFiend)




End file.
